Golden Age 232: To All High School Reps: Charge!!
Summary Duke asks Byoudouin to play S1 vs France, but Byoudouin says Mifune decides and goes to talk to him. Mifune brushes Byoudouin off and says Byoudouin himself will be in S1. While Duke is strong, Camus has become even stronger. Finally, Mifune says that Byoudouin of all people should know better than letting his feelings get the better of him. Byoudouin clenches his fist, evidently not happy about this, but accepts the decision and leaves the room. However, t turns out that all the other HSers are standing in the hallway waiting for him with a few of them (Hakamada, Mouri, Ohmagari, Irie) even trying to listen in through the walls. Led by Kimijima, the HSers then plan on going on a spy mission to get a hold of the line-up and change it to make Duke S1 before it gets submitted. *Step 1: Sneak into Mifune's room. Kimijima keeps Mifune busy with drinks and old pictures while Ohmagari, Ochi, Mouri and Hakamada climb up the outside of the hotel to enter Mifune's room. Note: Mifune's room is on the 13th floor, apparently. *Step 2: Replace all of Mifune's pens with pens that can be erased. It turns out that Mifune's room is filled with hazards, which get accompanied by the pictures he's looking at. It turns out that Mifune was a member of the army when he was younger - his room is filled with landmines. Also, Mifune was part of a circus in the past - there's a lion in his bedroom. Mouri gets scared of the lion, but Ochi stares it down until it runs away. Finally, Hakamada finds a picture of Mifune with a trophy for winning a domino competition. He then promptly sets off a domino trap on the floor which leads to a doll holding lit dynamite. *Step 3: Mifune has handed the line-up written with the erasable pen to Kurobe. Intercept Kurobe and get a hold of the line-up. Irie puts on an act in front of Kurobe, saying he's lost his contact lenses to make Kurobe take a different route. Oni and Nakagauchi dress up as yakuza and trap Kurobe in an elevator by hitting the fire alarm. Date then helps Kurobe get out again. However, the HSers notice that the envelope they were looking for isn't in the elevator anymore and somehow got tossed into the bushes outside. They rush over only to have Tanegashima ride by on the segway and snatch it. As they are about to open the envelope, Duke comes in from behind. He thanks them for what they're trying to do for him, but also says that they shouldn't change it to preserve the honor of Japan's U-17. However, while Duke says all this, Mouri actually pulls the line-up out of the envelope and they notice that Mifune put Duke into S1 after all. Sanada's name appears in the row above Duke's, meaning he'll play the fourth match - whether that means S2 or D1 though. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:New Prince of Tennis Chapters